babybluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe MacPherson
Zoe Jennifer/Madison MacPherson '''(pronounced '''ZOH-ee) is Wanda and Darryl's adorable and beautiful oldest child and the first sibling (born January 7, 1990 – her birth starts the strip). She's very manipulative, and blames things on other people, even if they haven't done anything wrong. She also uses different strategies to get her way, a common gag in the strip. However, she isn't always a jerk, and shows kindness to her family members, even Hammie on rare occasions. History Infancy to toddler years She was born on the first day the strip was put in newspapers. According to Rick Kirkman and Jerry Scott in The Super-Absorbent Biodegradable Family-Size Baby Blues, "It's the first and only time we broke our self-imposed rule about never allowing Zoe to think in words before she could speak." In the strip, Darryl, Wanda, and Zoe are in the hospital room all thinking "Now what?" Zoe was a collicky baby. She cried and fussed a lot, and stayed awake through the night. She went through normal baby stages, learning how to crawl and walk, how to talk (her first word being "Dada," then later saying the word "Mama" with her finger up her nose), eating solid foods and started potty training. Over the years, her head started to look more square-shaped, and her hair started growing. In some of the strips, it was shown that if she woke up at night, she would call for Wanda and Darryl but they would tell her to go back to sleep. Hammie is born When Wanda was pregnant with Hammie, she told Zoe that there was a baby in her tummy and that she would be getting a little brother or sister soon. Zoe seemed happy at first, but then later looked at her teddy bear and pulled it away possesively, yelling "MINE!" When Hammie was born, and Wanda told her his name was "Ham," Zoe said that she didn't like Ham. Wanda told her she could call him whatever she wanted to, and Zoe decided to call him "meatloaf." According to Rick Kirkman and Jerry Scott in Ten Years and Still in Diapers, "Baby Blues took a creative turn around mid-1995. Zoe was now able to walk and speak for herself, started potty training and started excercising her independence." Zoe developed a bossy attitude towards Hammie, and later took the role of "Princess High 'n' Mighty Big-Shot Told-You-So Boss of the World", a parody of Dot's "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third" rountine. Preschool By the time Hammie was old enough to sit up and roll around, Wanda noticed Zoe was getting bored at home, and offered her to go to preschool. Her parents tried enrolling her in Redfield Preschool on Thursday, April 24, 1997, but instead she was able to enroll in Happy Hands Preschool. Wanda made an appointment for Zoe to get her hair cut with Rachela, and Zoe cried the whole time. When she was done, Darryl and Wanda saw the haircut and thanked Rachela, but immediately brushed Zoe's hair to it's normal state. Zoe was excited to go, but Wanda was rather clingy and cried when Zoe left. When Wanda returned for Zoe later, she met Trent: Zoe's friend, and realized Trent had the chickenpox and had exposed them to Zoe. Zoe caught the chickenpox on Tuesday, May 13, 1997. The disease spread to Hammie as well, and when Wanda called Yolanda to let her know Zoe couldn't come over, Yolanda brought Keesha to be exposed. Yolanda and Wanda invited every child in the neighborhood to be exposed to Zoe's chickenpox, except for Bogart, whose mother Bunny did not want him to be exposed. When Darryl returned from work, he saw that Wanda had made up a game for the kids to play, "connect-the-chickenpox," because they were bored. Zoe was often late to preschool and there were some strips with she and Wanda rushing out the door. Zoe learned knew things from preschool, such as learning about guns from a kid named Toby on the playground. She tried learning how to dress herself at this time period, which lead to Zoe wearing many mismatched clothes. Zoe introduced Wanda to many kids at her preschool, such as Bryan the dinosaur and Zoe (the bully), Later years By the time Zoe was in kindergarten, she had stopped wearing pigtails and switched to a ponytail. She learned how to speak properly, and continued being bossy towards Hammie. She seems to possess a rivarly with Ashley. She lives at the MacPherson Family Residence Traits Zoe's more noticable trait is that she has Darryl's red hair. One comic stated that Zoe has green eyes. (click here to see the strip.) Zoe also has her mother's nose, since her father's nose is very large and her's is not. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Zoe, like her mother, is noted as a "bad singer" (when she sings, the music notes look crooked and jumbled and everyone covers their ears.) But she still likes to sing anyway, and she is very interested in music. For Christmas she got a CD player, but complained that it wasn't an iPod. She was gonna be sentenced to the fourth grade much to Mr. Doyle's retirement. Children Category:Characters Category:Mr. Doyle's class Category:Happy Hands Preschool students Category:Females Category:Tv shows Category:Eaten Category:Pearls before swine characters Category:Enemies of Jhon